


Day One: Sex And Violence

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Bottom Nick, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Troy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Nick shifts and feels the bulge in Troy’s pants. His eyes widen, but Troy looks unconcerned by his discovery.“You're really turned on by this?”“You've been getting my dick hard for weeks, Nicky, but seeing this new side of you – the killer…fuck...” Troy bites his lip, moaning low in the back of his throat.





	Day One: Sex And Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

“There’s a reckoning at hand,” Troy says, and Nick shifts, hiding his knife from where it’s stabbed into the banister. He doesn’t want to hurt Troy, but he knows he has to stop whatever he’s rambling on about. “Something _new_…something to…Something to _delight _in,” Troy continues. “

“What reckoning, Troy?” Nick asks.

“A beast, man…” Troy takes a step forward, “From the desert – I think. Where there’s no obstacles, nothing to…to keep it from growing…It’s bigger than you can imagine. It’s _biblical.”_

Every word out of Troy’s mouth only serves to alarm Nick more, but he remains calm as he reaches behind himself, fingers slipping into the handle of his knife.

“Okay,” Nick says, tugging on his knife until it comes free, “You’ve got two options; You can sneak out the way you came before Crazy Dog sees you or I can hide you for a couple of days.”

Troy turns while he talks, and Nick takes the opportunity to tackle him to the ground where they struggle. After a lot of scrambling, hitting, and awkward positions, they end up inside of the house, Nick straddling Troy – the sound of their panting filling the air as they lock gazes. 

Nick presses the knife to Troy’s throat, digging his knees into Troy’s ribs to add to the silent threat he poses. 

“Killing me won't stop what's coming, Nicky," Troy tells him

"What did you do?" Nick questions. 

Troy grins. "It's going to be beautiful."

Nick shifts, intended to put more weight behind his knife, and feels the bulge in Troy’s pants. His eyes widen, but Troy looks unconcerned by his discovery – delighted, even. He scoffs. “You're really turned on right now?”

Troy nods, grin growing. “You've been getting my dick hard for weeks, Nicky, but seeing this new side of you – the killer…_fuck..._” Troy bites his lip, moaning low in the back of his throat. 

Nick’s cock twitches at both the sound and the way Troy’s staring up at him - like he wants to devour him. He presses the knife flat against Troy’s throat and he feels two big hands settle on his hips - squeezing. 

“Oh, the things I want to do to _you_, Nick,” Troy says, pulling Nick flush against his cock, grinding into him. 

Nick’s breath hitches – arousal shooting through him. “Like what?” Nick questions huskily. 

“Bend you over my father’s desk for starters,” He says, rolling his hips. “Give it to you hard and fast. Make you come on my dick.”

Nick bites his lip, rocking into Troy as his own cock swells. 

Troy grins, his hands sliding down to rub Nick’s thighs. “But you know, I wouldn't object to you ridin’ me," He spreads Nick’s legs apart so he's sitting on him completely instead of hovering, "I'll even let you keep your knife.”

It’s completely insane – from Troy coming to him tonight to save him, to the nonsense he was spewing, to this new proposition – but still, Nick feels that inherent draw to Troy clawing under his skin. 

“Tell me what you did and I'll consider it,” Nick tells him, moving the blade up to run flat along his jawline. He wonders idly what Troy would do if he were to leave a little cut.

“And take away the surprise?”

Nick turns the knife, pressing just hard enough to slice – revealing a small cut as he flattens the blade once more against Troy’s cheek. Troy squirms underneath him, gripping Nick’s thighs hard enough to bruise. 

“Tell me,” Nick says. 

Troy shakes his head. “You'll only try to stop it.”

“No, _we'll_ try to stop it.” Nick corrects. “You tell me what you did and I'll do more than just get your dick hard before we leave.” He grinds down into him for emphasis.

Troy’s pupils dilate as he considers the offer. After a long moment he says, “There's a horde coming – a big one – and it's gonna ruin this place."

Fear shoots through Nick. “You sick son of a bitch,” he says in disgust.

“If I can't live here, no one gets to – especially not the Indians.” Troy tells him without a hint of shame.

Nick presses the edge of the knife to Troy’s lips, a sick thrill shooting through him when Troy kisses the flat of the blade, dark eyes staring into his. “How long before they come?” 

“With my guidance I predicted we’d get here by noon tomorrow, but without me it might take longer. They might not come at all.” Troy answers. 

Nick lowers the knife to Troy’s throat and applies pressure, but not enough to cut – not yet. “Sounds like killing you is the best thing I could do for everyone.”

“So do it after,” Troy tells him, his hand sliding up Nick’s thigh to stroke him through his jeans. 

Nick presses into the touch, taking a moment to consider both the information, and the offer on the table. He leans forward a moment later, lips brushing gently across Troy’s as he says, “After,” before kissing him. He knows this is all kinds of fucked up, but right now he wants Troy more than he's ever wanted anyone and he can't stop himself – like there was a craving under his skin.

Troy kisses him back, and Nick brings his free hand up to rest on Troy’s face, tilting his head to adjust the angle. Each kiss is rough, hungry - and they make Nick dizzy.

Troy strokes him faster, pressing his palm hard into Nick and he moans into the kiss, pushing against his hand. Troy stops kissing him a few seconds later, but doesn't pull away as he asks, “So what's it gonna be, Nicky? Bend or ride?” 

“Both.” Nick growls before kissing him again, forcing his tongue into Troy’s mouth. He teases Troy, earning a low moan as he slides their tongues together. Arousal builds and builds until it _burns_ \- until kissing just isn't enough anymore. 

Nick pulls away, gently biting Troy’s bottom lip as he does. He raises his knife back to Troy’s jawline, cutting him once more just for the hell of it and earning a low moan. 

“Take off your clothes,” Nick orders. 

Troy grins. “Anything you say, Killer.”

He moves the knife away from Troy and gets to his feet, kicking the door to the balcony shut. They make quick work of shedding their clothes and getting their hands back on each other, hands roaming, grabbing, squeezing, pinching – greedy and insatiable – mouths crashing together. 

Nick ends up on Jeremiah’s desk, flat on his back, Troy in between his legs, hovering above him. 

“Don't got any lube, so you're going to have to get me nice and wet,” Troy says, pressing two fingers against Nick’s lips.

Nick opens his mouth, allowing Troy to sink his fingers in before he starts licking them, staring up into Troy’s eyes. 

Troy stares back, biting his bottom lip when his gaze slips down to watch his tongue. 

Nick wraps his mouth around Troy’s fingers, sucking lightly – pleased by the harsh sigh Troy lets out.

“Gonna need you to do that to my dick before I fuck you,” Troy tells him. He starts moving his fingers in and out of Nick’s mouth – seemingly captivated by the way his fingers slide and press against Nick’s tongue. 

Once Nick’s satisfied, he grabs Troy’s wrist and pulls his hand away from his mouth. “That's enough.”

Troy nods. He moves back and circles one of his spit covered fingers over the rim of Nick’s asshole once before sinking both inside – repeating the same thrusting motion he did in Nick’s mouth. He leans over Nick and starts kissing him – filthy and unrelenting as he stretches Nick open. 

Nick loses himself in the kissing to distract from the pain, grabbing Troy’s throat and squeezing lightly – just a reminder of who was really in charge here. It seems to drive Troy crazy – a long, guttural moan escaping him. 

Sex and violence seemed to run in the same vein for Troy.

Nick starts pushing himself onto Troy’s fingers after a while and Troy pulls away from him. 

“Put that filthy little mouth of yours to better use,” he says, his fingers slipping out of Nick. He takes a few steps back and Nick slides off the desk, sinking to his knees in front of Troy. 

His mouth waters as he finally gets a good look at Troy’s cock – it's big, but not worryingly so, and thick too. He stares up at Troy as he takes him into his mouth – doing his best to get him slicked up. It's kind of gross slobbering all over Troy’s dick, but for the sake of his ass he has to. 

Troy certainly doesn't seem to mind, moaning loudly and burying his hand in Nick’s hair, gripping tightly – his toes curling when Nick sucks hard once before pulling off with a pop. 

“With a cock like that you better not be all talk,” Nick says as he stands up. 

Troy puts his hand on Nick’s hips and flips him around, guiding him forward and bending him over the desk. He grinds his cock in between Nick’s ass cheeks, draping himself over Nick’s back, and biting his shoulder. 

Nick gasps at the burst of pain – then again when Troy lines himself up and thrusts in roughly.

“I've been thinking about this since the boar hunt, Nicky,” Troy says directly in his ear, breath hot, voice low. “I'm gonna pound your tight little ass until you come even if it kills me.” 

Nick shudders and reaches behind them to grab Troy’s ass and squeeze. 

Troy jerks his hips – a puff of hot air against Nick's skin sending a shiver down his spine. Troy kisses the patch of skin he bit before standing up properly, his hands settling on Nick’s hips. He pulls his cock almost all the way out before ramming back in – hard enough to make Nick move up the desk a little. He does it again and again until he's set his pace – hard and fast as promised, the desk creaking and shaking under Nick, but holding firm. 

Nick white knuckles the edges of the desk, pushing back as Troy pulls. 

The room is filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, breathy moans and loud panting. 

Troy shifts his hips after while – slowing down as he searches for Nick's prostate. Nick shifts his own hips and gasps when they find it together. 

Troy's relentless after that – his thrusts slower but harder, _deeper_ – and Nick thinks he might actually make good on his promise.

Nick can't help his needy moans – overwhelmed by the constant pressure on his prostate – and Troy starts to lose his rhythm.

"Goddamn, Nicky, you're a _noisy _little thing," Troy says huskily. "Gonna make a liar out of me."

Nick cranes his neck to look at him, his cock twitching against his stomach at the sight of how wrecked Troy looks even in the pale light shining through the windows. "Maybe you should try harder then," he snarks.

Troy huffs a laugh and pulls Nick off the desk, forcing him to let go of it –pounding into him faster. He tries as hard as he can to make Nick come first, but in the end Troy comes inside him with a stuttering cry. 

Nick tries to touch himself, but Troy slaps his hand away, and starts moving again – determined. It takes a few minutes – Troy groaning when his cock becomes too sensitive, but powering through stubbornly – but then Nick comes all over himself and the desk, moaning Troy's name. 

Troy slips out of him almost immediately, rubbing his lower back. "Told ya I wasn't all talk," he says.

Nick huffs and falls forward onto the desk– letting himself ride the high of his orgasm, enjoying the light massage Troy gives his back. He's sated, covered in a light sheen of sweat, stretched and full, his limbs like jelly. 

Troy's hand trails down and he starts massaging Nick's ass, squeezing – and then he bites, not as hard as earlier, but enough to make Nick gasp. 

Nick pushes off the desk and turns to him, ignoring the feeling of warm cum sliding down his leg. “I agreed to let you fuck me not become your chew toy."

Troy pouts and it would be cute if Nick didn't know what a monster he was. 

"Get dressed." Nick instructs. "It's time to clean up your mess."

Troy sighs, but starts trying to find his clothes and Nick goes to clean himself up, relieved when Troy is fully dressed and leaning against the desk when he returns. 

Nick gets dressed, grabbing his knife from where he dropped it on the floor earlier. "Let's go."

* * *

Six hours of redirecting the horde with the help of Crazy Dog, Alicia, Jake and the last of the militia later finds them back in the house – tired, sweaty and dirty. 

Troy is allowed to stay until Walker and Madison make a decision on whether or not coming to warn them of the horde is enough to absolve him of his exile. 

Nick was a convincing liar it seemed. 

Troy goes to sit on the couch, letting out a contented sigh as he rests his head on the cushion while Nick locks the door. He doesn’t want anyone disturbing what he was about to do.

Nick unsheathes his knife and walks over to stand in front of Troy.

Troy huffs in amusement. “After, huh?”  
  
Nick undoes his pants. “You owe me a ride first.”

Troy just grins like it’s the best news he's ever heard and makes quick work of his jeans, while Nick takes off his own.

“Take off your shirt too,” Nick orders as he tosses his to the floor.

Troy obliges, then spreads his legs wide and strokes his cock, eyes raking over Nick. “Gonna wet my dick again?”

Nick tosses him the small tube he’d taken when they’d been allowed into the pantry to arm themselves, and straddles Troy’s waist, pushing his knife flat against Troy’s throat. “Lube yourself up.”

“Yes, sir,” Troy says, big grin on his face.

A thrill shoots through Nick and he can’t help himself from grinding down into Troy.

“You _like_ being the one in control,” Troy comments, seemingly amused. “You like having my life in your hands, don’t you, Killer?”

Nick jerks the blade up, pressing it into the cut he left earlier along Troy’s jawline. “Shut up and do what I say.”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir,” Troy says, grinning as he opens the lube and coats his dick with it.

Nick trails the point of the blade down Troy’s throat to his Adam’s apple. “Maybe I should cut your vocal cords so I don’t have to hear any more of your shit.”

Troy tosses the lube to the end of the couch, then pretends to zip his lips, winking at Nick as he holds himself steady.

Nick spreads his legs a little more, then lines himself up with Troy. He sinks down slowly, watching as Troy’s face twists in pleasure – eyes fluttering closed, lips parting slightly as a low moan escapes him. He’s beautiful like this.

Nick drags the blade down to Troy’s chest, circling the tip of it around Troy’s nipple, leaving a small cut just under it and he swears he feels Troy harden inside of him. He continues to move the blade lower, feeling Troy grip his hips tightly and shudder at the cool press of metal against his skin.

It’s a heady feeling having Troy like this – an aroused mess who craves violence and pleasure and can't seem to distinguish the difference between them. Nick had all the power in this situation. He could use Troy as he wanted, punish him as he pleased, and Troy would let him. 

Nick runs the edge of the blade along Troy’s hipbone, a thin line of blood appearing in it's wake – Troy thrusts up into him impatiently, making them both gasp at the sweet shock of it. He kisses Troy roughly, settling the knife flat just under Troy’s ribcage as he starts to move. 

Troy hums, chasing Nick's lips desperately every time they clumsily brush up with each rise and fall of his body. He moans and writhes under Nick, one hand falling from Nick’s hip to wrap loosely around his cock, stroking him leisurely. 

Nick moves faster, one hand clutching Troy’s shoulder, the other pressing the blade into Troy’s skin. 

"Nicky..." Troy groans, head falling back onto the couch, hips jerking up to match Nick’s pace. 

Nick runs the knife up Troy’s chest, smacking his neck with the flat of the blade, and waiting for Troy to look up at him. Troy stares up at him in half-lidded bliss. He flicks his eyes to Troy’s mouth, then back up. 

Troy surges up, his bandaged hand slipping into the hair at the base of Nick's neck, his other hand tightening around Nick. 

Nick closes his eyes, ravishing Troy’s mouth as he pleases, keeping the knife at his throat and thinking of only how good this feels and not what comes after. He rides Troy faster and harder until his thighs start to shake – feeling Troy’s mouth go slack under him, low breathy moans spilling out of him. 

Everything inside of Nick screams more, more, more so he pushes himself to keep going harder and deeper. He shifts until he feels Troy brush against that sweet spot inside of him, wanting to scream at the rough, consistent pressure against it – instead he bites into Troy’s shoulder, feeling the other man jerk and squeeze bruises into his skin – a harsh gasp cutting through everything. 

Nick tastes blood, but doesn't stop until he feels Troy spill hot into him. He tosses his head back and continues fucking himself relentlessly on Troy’s spent dick, taking and taking and not caring to give anything else. Troy got his and now it was his turn. 

"Nicky..." Troy groans painfully, but by the way his nails dig into his hips, Nick knows he isn't asking him to stop, just to hurry. 

"Touch me," Nick orders breathlessly. 

Troy does, one hand wrapping firmly around his cock – squeezing and pulling in short strokes. 

Nick comes quickly after that, seeing stars and crying out something intelligible. When he comes to, he's panting for air, and staring down into Troy’s pretty blue eyes. 

Troy reaches for him – thumb swiping over his bottom lip to present him with the blood he drew. 

Nick feels the urge to apologize for the small payback, but then Troy smears the blood over his lips and surges up to crash into him with a kiss. Everything about how Troy related sex and violence was disturbing, but...well Nick found it addicting. 

He slides the knife down to Troy’s ribs, holding it there – ready to sink it into the other man's heart. He lifts himself up, feeling Troy slip out of him. 

Troy hums and presses into it, pulling away just enough to speak against his lips, "Guess It’s after, huh?" 

"Yeah..." Nick rests his forehead against Troy's, keeping his eyes closed.

Troy's hand drops from his face and wraps around his wrist, repositioning his hand. "Between the fourth and fifth rib is best." His hand slides up Nick's arm, resting on the curve of his elbow. 

He should do it. He should shove the knife in and keep them both safe from the monster in the room. 

But he can't.

Some broken part of him _wants_ Troy to live – _needs_ him to. 

His grip loosens on the knife and Troy notices. 

"What's wrong, killer?"

Nick opens his eyes, and pulls away from Troy. "Can't kill you now." 

"Why? Need my dick that bad, Nicky?" 

"You don't deserve to die happy," Nick answers harshly, getting to his feet. He can't be honest or nice with Troy right now. Not if he wanted this to work. 

Troy eyes him for a moment then huffs a laugh. "Maybe not, but that's just an excuse, isn't it? The truth is that you don't _want_ to kill me...You know we're the same. Black sheep. Children of violence. You just wish you weren't."

Nick stares at him, not confirming or denying the words. 

"Admit it. You _like_ me."

"No."

"You're drawn to me, aren't you? Like I am to you." 

Nick doesn’t respond. 

"That's why you lied for me isn't it? Or is there something else? _Love_ maybe? You in love with me Nicky? It's okay, you can admit it if – "

Nick rushes forward, just wanting the other man to shut up – grabbing Troy’s throat and squeezing hard. He raises his knife to Troy's cheekbone – lightly running it across his face. 

Troy grins, eyes wild, looking every bit like the unhinged monster he is. "That's...it..Ni..Nicky," he chokes out. He sounds almost proud. 

Nick watches in fascination as the life slowly starts to drain from Troy's eyes. He eases up just before Troy passes out. 

Troy gasps desperately for air, and Nick waits until Troy’s stopped panting before using the grip on his throat to pull him into a bruising kiss. 

Troy barely manages to kiss him back before he pulls away, staring down at him.

"If I'm going to be stuck with you, you're going to have to start playing by _my_ rules." Nick tells him, tracing Troy's ear with the tip of the knife. 

Troy's pupils dilate - that hungry look from earlier returning as he says, "I believe I can do that..._sir."_

Nick shudders. He doesn’t care for the word itself, rather the submission in it, and he bets Troy knows it. He takes a few steps back and throws the knife at Troy’s feet – the tip of it catching in the hardwood floors. "Take a shower and prep yourself for me."

"I need sleep."

"You'll sleep when you're dead."

Troy grins at his response, and steals a passionate kiss before going to do as told. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to writing smut so I hope this is enjoyable!


End file.
